A Different Kind of Crime
by RoganGirl13
Summary: What if, at the end of season 5, Rory comitted a different kind of crime?
1. Chapter 1

I closed my book and laid back down on the bed. How could I lie to mom? She had a pregnancy scare and asked me if I was covered in "that" area. I lied. I told her I thought so. That was a big lie. The truth is I know I'm not covered. Or wasn't, anyway. That's right. I'm pregnant. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet. Not even Logan. I'm really scared he'll run away. I decided I'm just going to tell him tomorrow. I have no idea how that'll work out.

I walked over to the dock where the yacht was. It was Logan's sister's engagement party. I really didn't want to be there. I just wanted to tell Logan he was going to be a dad. I needed to eventually.

"Logan!" I called to him.

"Hey, Ace," he responded, "I thought you had dinner at your grandparents' tonight."

"I got of it," I replied. "Come down here. I can barely hear you."

"OK," he called, "Whats wrong? Why aren't you at your grandparents'?"

"Its been a rough day," I replied, "And I have something to tell you."

"Ace, Whats wrong?" Logan asked again.

"Logan," I started tearing up, "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Logan shouted, "How is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know, Logan." Now I was just plain sobbing.

"Well, however it happened, I love you, Ace." I was shocked. How was he handling this so well? Was he actually happy about this?

"I love you, but I need some time to think this over."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad, Rory. This is a life-changing thing."

"I know it is," I retorted.

"Well, then, just give me some time to think this over." Then, he walked away. I stood there, sobbing, for awhile. Then, I drove home. Thinking about the future. How would I tell Mom. Or my grandparents? What would I do about Yale? I decided to put that all aside for now. It wasn't about me anymore. I was going to be a mother. I didn't know if I would have to do it alone, but I knew it couldn't be that hard. If my mother could do it, then so could I.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for lack of updates. I've been busy finishing up school! Oh, and I don't own GG!

I teared up as I stared at the picture in my hands. It didn't look like anybody I knew, yet it did. It was my baby. Now he or she was just a little white dot, but soon it would grow into my son or daughter that I already loved with all my heart.

That was the only reason I wasn't nervous about telling my mother. I knew that after she got over the shock, she would love the baby as much as I did. What I didn't know was, how much Logan loved the baby. To be honest, I didn't care if he did. My mom raised me on her own. I knew if she could do it, I could.

I walked up to Weston's and sat at an empty table outside. _This is it, _I thought_,The moment of truth. _I was about to turn and run when my mom noticed me.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry the inn was swamped. Those bikers are like rabbits who don't eat carrots," she said.

"Hmm," I replied. I was too nervous to be enthusiastic.

"Hey, do you think today's the day we'll finally finish the twelve-layer German chocolate cake?"

"Mom," I began.

"Rory," she replied.

"I have to tell you something."

"OK, there's something about Weston's. It's always the place where we talk."

"We could go somewhere else," I offered. I was stalling.

"No, continue," Mom shot back.

"OK. Well, Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" She replied., "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You're going to be a Grandma," I told her.

"You lied to me. Two days ago. On the phone, you told me you had it covered!"

"I know. I'm sorry." I was staring at my hands.

"No, sorry doesn't cut it. You were supposed to have everything I didn't have!"

"I know. But, I have a plan!" I shot back. That seemed to calm her down a little..

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to just relax for the summer and as for next school year, I've already signed up for Yale's on-line academic program."

"And where do you plan to live during all this?" She questioned.

"Well..."

"Because you're not just going to live in Stars Hollow. You're going to be responsible and find yourself a place to live."

"OK." I agreed, "But, what do you think about being a grandma?"

"Honestly? I'm kind of excited. When are you due?"

"December 8th," I told her.

"OK," She said, "Well, I better get going. Hey, do you mind if I tell your grandparents for you. I know you're probably to hormonal to deal with them right now."  
"That'd be great," I responded, "Love you."

"Love ya, Sweets. Bye."

"Bye." And then the future Grandma walked away.

I got back home and checked my phone. There was a text from Logan. _Rory, I'm really sorry. I can't be a dad right now. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'm spending the summer in Europe with Colin and Finn. Maybe I'll talk to you eventually. Bye._

I sighed. I didn't need Logan to help me. I could it on my own. Couldn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat by the phone waiting for it to ring. Mom was going to tell my grandparents' about the baby today and she promised to call and tell me how it went. I was so worried. Would they even want to be involved? Would they be supportive at all? I decided not to worry about it. For now, anyway. Then I got a text message.

_How do you feel about gender-neutral colors? _It was from Mom. _Where are you? _I texted back. _Baby Depot. _Uh oh. That couldn't be good._ That's fine. Just no green, please. And don't go overboard._ Knowing Mom, it was no use. _Buy 20 onesies? U got it._ She didn't evenmention Grandma and Grandpa. Oh well. Maybe I should just go talk to them.

I stood on their doorstep and rang the bell. I took a deep breath. _It'll be fine,_ I told myself. Grandpa answered the door.

"Rory, what a surprise. Come in." I stepped inside. "Grandpa, we should probably talk."

"Well, I agree, but you're Grandmother's out at the moment. She should be back soon." Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying.

"Rory, what's the matter?"

"I messed up, Grandpa. You guys must be so upset and ashamed. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sooo sorry."

"Rory, listen to me. Your grandmother and I love you so much. Although we are very disappointed, we still think that you're smart enough to do the right thing.'

"Well, thank you Grandpa, but..."

"No buts. Now have some tea, and when you're Grandmother gets home, we'll discuss the appropriate course of action."

"OK," was all I could say.

So Grandpa and I had tea together and talked for awhile. I told him that Logan wasn't going to be involved, and he was surprisingly calm about it. We talked for awhile longer, then Grandma came home.

"Well, hello Rory. What a nice surprise."

"Hi, Grandma. I just thought we should talk about... my situation."

"Well, of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"I told Mom I had a plan, but to tell the truth I have no idea what to do. Logan ran away and wants nothing to do with me, and I don't even have a place to live!"

"Well, your mother spoke with us the other day as you probably know," I nodded, "And ever since then you're Grandfather and I have been discussing it. Then we came up with an idea. We were going to wait and tell both of you tonight, but since you're here." I nodded for her to continue.

"We've decided we'd let you move into the pool house. A job has opened up at the DAR, which would be perfect for you. You can set your own hours and take time to rest whenever you want, because of your condition. I set up an appointment for you with my OBGYN. He's already given me some prenatal vitamins for you and a prenatal nutrition guide, so I can tell the cook what he can and can't feed you. Now, I haven't proposed this to your mother, because I wanted to know if you would accept. Do you?"

I stood there in shock. Did my Grandmother actually just say all those things? "If you don't think I'd be any trouble.."

"Nonsense," said my grandparents in unison.

"Then, I'd love to."

I was in the pool house unpacking my boxes. Grandma and Grandpa told me I should probably stay outside while they told Mom the plan. I agreed. I had no idea how Mom would react. When I unpacked the last book in the box, I saw Mom standing outside the window. I motioned for her to come in.

"So what do you think of the plan?" I asked her.

"To be honest, I'm a little upset. When I came here the other day, we made an agreement to talk to you together."

"Oh. But, are we still friends?"

"Of course we are. We'll keep in touch. I don't think I'll be coming back for Friday Night Dinners though. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," I said, "as long as we keep in touch."

"Oh, of we will. Don't worry. You need help unpacking?"

"Sure," I told her. So we got to work. By the time we finished, it was almost midnight. So, with Grandma's permission, we decided to have a sleepover. "Beanie" as Mom affectionately calls the baby, doesn't like popcorn so we settled for mallomars, licorice, and the _Look Who's Talking _trilogy. After the movies were over, I asked Mom to tell me a secret.

"OK, Here it goes," she started, "I'm getting married."

"What?!"

"Luke asked me last night. I'm getting married."

"Wow!" I shouted. Then we squealed over the ring for awhile and I made her tell Grandma, who was shocked to the core. Then, she showed me all the clothes she bought for beanie and we went to bed.

A/N OK, there you have it. Another chapter. R&R as always. Also let me know which of my stories you like better so I know how to prioritize my writing. Thanks!


	4. Naked Guy redux part 1

Strangely familiar. That was it. He looked strangely familiar. I knew he looked strange, but I wasn't sure how. Who was I talking about? The orderly at the hospital. I knew him from somewhere. He started walking toward me. Then I knew.

"Marty!" I exclaimed. He stopped in his tracks. What was I doing?

"Rory?" I nodded.

"Wow. What are you doing here"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Was I flirting?

"I'm volunteering here for the summer. I'm pre-med now. You?"

"Well, I'm here for a doctor's appointment."

"Are you sick? N-not that you look sick. You look beautiful. I mean great. Great. You look great." So he was as nervous as I was. Good.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

"Oh. So whose is it? Was that too forward? Sorry I-"

"No, its fine. And its Logan's."

"Oh. I heard he went to live in London. Does that mean...?"

"We're not together anymore."

"Oh."

"Rory Gilmore," called the nurse.

"I guess I gotta go," I said.

"Oh sure," Marty replied," Hey, here's my number in case you need anything, or you wanna go out to dinner or something."

"Sure. Bye." Then I turned around and walked away.

The Doctor's appointment went fine, but all I could think about was seeing Marty. Was he still interested in going out with me? Was I interested in him? How would people react to me dating a guy when I was three months pregnant? I decided to give it a shot.

So, I called Marty and we went out to eat. We actually had a pretty good time. I could definitely see chemistry between us. I told him we should go out again sometime and he agreed. All in all, it went well. Until the Grandparents found out.


	5. Naked Guy redux part 2

It was Saturday night. Marty and I were just getting back from our third date.

"So your mom bought how onesies?"

"Too many to count. Most of them are at her house though."

"Oh." Then, when he leaned in to kiss me, the unthinkable happened.

"Rory! What are you doing out here?"

"Uh, Grandma, this is Marty. We just had dinner. I'm sure I told you about it."

"I believe you did. Hello, Marty."

"Hi, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Marty, why don't you two come in and have a glass of water, or a club soda, maybe?"

"Um, Grandma, I'm sure Marty probably has to get going."

"Oh, no. I can stay." Was he actually agreeing to this?

"Wonderful! Now, Marty, Rory tells me you're pre-med."

We went into the house and it seemed like it was going well. Grandma introduced Marty to Grandpa. Grandpa asked Marty what kind of medicine he planned to practice. Marty assured both of them he would support me and the baby in any way. He could. Then, the conversation suddenly turned to me and the baby.

"So, Rory, any names for the baby yet?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, I love the name Leah for a girl. Her middle name would be Lorelai, of course."

"Leah Lorelai. That's a fine name!" Grandma exclaimed, "And will her last name be Gilmore?" she questioned looking toward Marty.

"That's the plan," I replied.

"And what about boy names?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. I was thinking about Sam, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well,whatever you pick, I'm sure it will be beautiful. The baby, and its name," Grandpa said.

"Thank you," I replied. Then, there was an awkward silence. That was the first time I noticed my grandparents were both grinning, ear to ear. Was it because they Marty was going to father the baby?

"Well, I gotta get going," said Marty.

"Of course," said Grandma, "We wouldn't want to keep you to late. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too. Bye."

"Goodbye," we all replied in unison.

The next morning at breakfast, my grandparents were still beaming. They kept exchanging glances, until Grandma finally spoke up.

"Marty is a fine gentleman, Rory. I'm sure he'll make a fantastic father figure." So, I was right. Grandma must've spent the rest of the night looking at china patterns.

"Oh, I've got a fantastic idea. On Friday, we can invite Luke, Lorelai, and Marty over for dinner. It'll be perfect! Could you call Marty and ask him, Rory?"

"Sure," I replied. Boy, is that gonna be a long night.


	6. Friday Night Drama

It was Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday, and that meant dinner with Mom,Marty, and Luke. I was trying not to show how nervous I was. I was hoping Grandma and Mom wouldn't argue. What was I thinking? Grandma wouldn't argue with Mom in front of guests. Would she?

Friday rolled around pretty quickly and I soon found myself trying on dresses. I finally settled on a blue silk number when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs just as the maid opened the door.

"Marty! Hey," I shouted. He walked over and gave me quick kiss.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Everything OK with the baby? He asked.

"Fine. I feel great. The baby's great. I have my big ultrasound in three weeks. I can't wait! You?"

"I'm doing good. Things are great. Work is great. I'm finally doing something that I love." I laughed and we kissed some more.

"Marty! You're here. I didn't hear you come in," said Grandma.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore. How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Marty. How've you been?" she replied.

"I've been wonderful. Thank you. And thank you for inviting me tonight."

"It's my pleasure," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Please come in." And with that, she ushered us into the living room where Grandpa was waiting.

"Why, hello, Marty! Nice to see you again!" Grandpa bellowed.

"It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Gilmore."

"Well, look who's here! Hello, Luke. Lorelai," exclaimed Grandma. Everyone said their greetings and we made it through drinks without a fight. But the real trouble came during dinner.

"This is really good duck, Mom," Mom said.

"Thank you. It was imported from Germany."

"So, Rory," Mom said, "You have your big ultrasound in a couple weeks, right?"

"Yeah. I'm so excited," I replied.

""Will Marty be attending the ultrasound with you?" Grandma asked.

"I'd like him to be there," I responded, "I he wants to be there."

"I'd love to go," Marty exclaimed, "I see that kinda stuff all the time at work, but this would be even more special," he finished as he kissed me.

"Well, of course, it'll be special," said Emily, "It's just like its your own, is it not?"

"Mom, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Mom requested. Both women stood up and exited to the kitchen. The next thing you know, they were arguing. I only heard snippets, but it seemed like Mom didn't believe that Grandma could Marty this much. I didn't hear Grandma's reply, but later she said something about Marty being just as good of a father as Luke. Then there was more yelling and Mom came back out.

"Luke, we're leaving. Dad, tell Mom thanks for the dinner and she knows where to send the baby shower invitation. Bye, everyone." With that, she and Luke walked out the door.


	7. It's a?

I sat nervously in the waiting room at the doctor's office. I was just so excited. I couldn't wait to have another ultrasound and see the baby again. I also couldn't wait to find out if it the baby was a boy or a girl.

I called Mom again and still no answer. She was supposed to come with me, but I hadn't heard from her. Marty had class, and Grandma had a DAR meeting, so it just me.

"The nurse called my name, and I followed her down the hall. She led me into a room with an ultrasound machine and told me to lay down. I laid down and a few minutes later, the doctor came in.

"Are you ready to see if its a boy or a girl?" he asked.

""Ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

A few minutes later, the ultrasound begun. The baby was a lot bigger than last time. It wiggled its little toes and fingers the whole time. It was beautiful.

Just before the ultrasound ended, the doctor looked at me and asked, "Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "It's a boy." I smiled. I was going to have a son!

When I got home, my first instinct was to call Mom. Still no answer. Then, I decided to ask Grandma if she heard from her.

"Grandma, have you talked to Mom lately? She didn't come to the ultrasound."

"Oh, well she called me this morning. It was the strangest thing. She said she and Luke would come to Friday Night Dinner for the rest of their lives if they could spend the weekend in our house at Martha's Vineyard."

"Well, what did you tell her?" I demanded.

"I said yes! After all, she did promise to come to Friday Night Dinner." With that, Grandma left. Grandma may have been clueless, but I knew exactly what was going on. Mom had told me before that she would love to elope just to make Grandma mad. She also said Martha's Vineyard would be a beautiful place to get married at. You catch my drift? I think you do. I went up to my room to call Marty and tell him about the baby, but before I got a chance, my phone rang.

A/N Sorry its been so long! At least I put some drama into this chapter! Please R&R! I know I have a few subscribers who haven't reviewed yet. LOL. Again R&R!


	8. AN Should I continue?

OK, I know its been awhile. I decided to go on hiatus for the holidays. But now I'm back, and ready to continue both of my stories. Are you still with me? Should I keep writing? Which one should I focus on first? BTW, I'm going to post this on both stories, so go post on my other one too!


	9. Guess who's back?

A/N Ok, so I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't gotten on my other story yet, so I may ditch it. In fact, I've been thinking about doing a Twilight story. What do you think? Read & review as always! I've missed you!

* * *

From looking at the caller ID on my cell, I was afraid to answer it. But, I knew I should, so I picked it up on the 4th ring. "Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Hey, Ace," Logan responded.

"Logan, wha-?" I tried to ask.

"Well, I'm home from London to go back to school." he replied. _School_. I cringed at the word.

"So anyway," he continued, "I heard it through the grapevine that I'm having a son. Is that true?" he wondered.

"Yes, it is," I told him, "But, Logan, there's something else you should know," I stuttered.

"Yeah, I heard you were dating Marty. He's a nice guy. Congrats." he sounded way too enthusiastic about that. What was he trying to do?

"So, listen, Rory I just wanted to apologize for my behavior before I left. I was a total jerk. But, I just kinda flipped out you know? So my point is I want to be involved with the baby." he finished.

"Wow, Logan. That would be fine with me, but I just want you to understand that I'm not willing to get back together with you." I told him.

"I _know _that, Rory, I really do want to be involved in my son's life." he pleaded

"Alright," I agreed, "Is that all you want?"

"Well, there is one more thing," he told me, "Could his middle name be Logan?"

"I'll think about it," I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

I was still trying to get a hold of my mom. What would make her so mad at Grandma that she would want to elope? I didn't really have a lot of time to think about it because there was a knock at my door. Uh oh. _Paris. _

"Why did I hear that you aren't going back to Yale next year?" she demanded.

"Because I'm not," I responded.

"What's wrong with you. Are you sick?" she asked, actually sounding concerned.

"No, I'm not," I told her honestly. Could she really not see my bump? I felt huge.

"OH MY GOD, Rory Gilmore, are you pregnant? Don't lie to me!" she sounded mad.

"Yes, Paris, I am," I said nervously.

"When's it due?" she questioned.

"_He_," I emphasized, "is due December 8th."

"Well, congratulations, I guess," she said.

"Hey, Paris?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Since its been so long since we've talked to each other, would you maybe wanna sleepover and catch up on things?" I asked.

"Like a slumber party?" I nodded. "Sure." So I ordered pizza and Paris and I stayed up all night talking. She, of course, had heard I was dating Marty and had a lot of questions about that. I answered them all to her satisfaction, then we went to sleep. I think is more supportive about this then I thought!


	10. AN Reviews are love!

OK, I know it feels like I've abandoned this story. I meant to work on it over the summer, but I've been on a big Twilight writing kick lately. I'm ready to work on this story again though. Here's the deal. I can have a new chapter ready for you by the end of the weekend if you all review and tell me exactly how much you've missed me! Reading through all your reviews again is what made me want to go back to this. So if you guys get this to 35+ reviews, then ask and ye shall receive! BTW, when I do post a new chapter, I'm thinking it'll have a little twist. ;) So go hit the review button, and FAST!


End file.
